Star Wars Takeover
The Star Wars Takeover is an upcoming party in Club Penguin, which will start on July 25, 2013, and go on until August 13, 2013. It will be based off of the Star Wars™ films. It will be Club Penguin's first partnership with Lucasfilm, and will occur only months after Disney's purchase of the company in October 2012. http://www.bbc.co.uk/news/business-20146942 The storyline for the party is based on the Original Trilogy of the Star Wars films, mainly Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. Storyline Opening Crawl Description ''Variety'' Article Over the past year, Disney Interactive, which oversees Club Penguin, has increasingly turned to its corporate parent for more synergistic crossovers. Club Penguin’s managers have also given the sponsored events more playtime, with the events lasting two weeks at a time. Marvel was the first Disney branded crossover last summer, followed by “Monsters University.” But the “Star Wars” event is Club Penguin’s largest to date, which runs through July 25, timed with next week’s Comic-Con in San Diego. The takeover involves 18 rooms, three mini games and 20 or more costumes for penguin characters. The “Star Wars” theme will also be offered on Club Penguin’s new mobile app, which has registered 1.5 million downloads since it was launched two months ago. “The partnership with Lucasfilm has been amazing,” said Chris Heatherly, a Disney Interactive VP and head of Club Penguin. “They’ve given us a lot of creative latitutde and worked closely with us to make it faithful to the property.” Club Penguin’s managers had long been approached by its users to integrate “Star Wars” into the virtual world and received even more requests when Disney bought Lucasfilm last year for $4 billion. “We have been bombarded by kids since the Lucasfilm acquisition was announced,” Heatherly said. “We knew there was a lot of audience demand out there. The Lucas guys understood that. And now we’re offering ‘Star Wars’ because we can.” Summary Herbert returns to seek revenge for his defeat during Operation: Hot Sauce. He assumes the role of Darth Herbert (an obvious spoof of the famous Sith Lord Darth Vader), and recruits an army of Stormtrooper penguins to make up the Galactic Empire. He builds a huge floating space station known as the Death Star, and makes plans to destroy Club Penguin Island with the Death Star superlaser. The island is in a code red alert as they discover the space station floating in the sky. The Rebel Alliance sends out a call for help to Club Penguin Island. Penguins work around the clock to build a landing pad for the Millenium Falcon at the Dock, so that when it lands on July 25, penguins can blast into space to destroy the Death Star and save the galaxy. Announcement On June 20, 2013, along with Club Penguin's usual updates, the Club Herbert website was updated with a transparent image of space, with copyright info at the bottom.http://www.clubherbert.com. Hours later, Polo Field made the official announcement on the What's New Blog about the party, along with a ten second teaser video. Trivia *The party was officially confirmed on the What's New Blog on June 20, 2013. http://www.clubpenguin.com/blog/2013/06/special-july-2013-party-announcement *It is the third party to have the suffix "takeover" , first two being the Marvel Super Hero Takeover and Monsters University Takeover. *We will be able to visit new worlds, one of them being Tatooine, according to Spike Hike. http://www.clubpenguin.com/blog/2013/05/whats-new-club-penguin-for-summer-2013 *It is unknown why a Star Wars Takeover is occuring, because there are no known Star Wars related happenings in July, but Disney most likely wants to advertise it to raise awareness for the seventh film, due to Episode VII (7) being released in 2015. **There is Star Wars Celebration II Europe convention happening in July. However, it is unknown if this party will be used as advertising. If this is the case, it will most likely be for European countries, especially Germany (where the event takes place) and the UK (as the Disney site for that country already has a prize contest for the Celebration). *There is a code for this party which is STARWARS. The code unlocks the TIE Fighter Pilot Costume. *Members will be able to become Jedi Masters. Features Characters Galactic Empire *Darth Herbert *Stormtroopers *TIE Fighter Pilots Rebel Alliance *Luke Skywalker *Princess Leia Organa *C-3PO *R2-D2 *Han Solo *Chewbacca *Obi Wan Kenobi *Rebel Pilot Bounty Hunters *Boba Fett http://clubpenguinmemories.com/2013/06/eighteen-unreleased-club-penguin-items-images/ Starships *Millenium Falcon *X-Wing Fighters *TIE Fighter *Imperial Star Destroyer Locations *Club Penguin Island *Death Star *Tatooine *Space Gallery Sneak Peeks Billybob Hints SWT.png|Billybob has hinted a Star Wars Takeover from the day Disney bought Lucasfilm. ClubHerbertStarWarsBG.png|The first background that appears on the Club Herbert website. ClubHerbertStarWarsBG2.png|The current background that appears on the Club Herbert website. Spike´s tweet.png|Spike Hike´s tweet hinting the party. BOq_9OVCYAALeUL.png|The sneak peek of costumes for the party. Lightsaber Duel.jpg|An image of two penguins in a lightsaber duel. SWT EW.jpg|A sneak peek revealed by Entertainment Weekly (trailer screenshot). Boba Peek.jpg Screens Homepages Princess Cadence Screen.jpg Darth Herbert Screen.jpg Logoff Screens 0710-Star-Wars-Member-Costume-Exit-Screen-1373491365.jpg 0703-Star-Wars-Herbert-Exit-Screen 4-1372908175.jpg Characters Galactic Empire Stormtrooper.png|Stormtrooper Darth Herbert.jpg|Darth Herbert TIEFPC1.png|TIE Fighter Pilot Rebel Alliance Rebel_Pilot_RP.png|Rebel Pilot PuffleStarWarsT.png|R2-D2 Cadence_in_star_wars_takeover.png|Princess Leia Organa BORgGXLCEAMnsqt.png|Obi Wan Kenobi C3-PO.jpg|C-3PO LUKE_PUKE_LUKE_PUKE_LUKE_PUKE.jpg|Luke Skywalker CHEWBACCA_CHEWBACCA_CHEWBACCA_CHEW.jpg|Chewbacca HAN_SOLO.jpg|Han Solo Bounty Hunters Ire.png|Boba Fett Other SWT Opening Crawl.jpg|The opening crawl seen at the beginning of the trailer, parodying the opening crawl present in all six Star Wars films. Luke Skywalker Icon Facebook July 2013 CLUB PENGUIN.jpg|Club Penguin's Facebook icon for the party. Penguen53.png|A penguin with lightsaber Videos See Also *List of Parties and Events in 2013 *Sponsored Parties Sources and References Category:Parties of 2013 Category:Star Wars Category:2013 Category:Herbert P. Bear Category:Cadence Category:Sensei